12 Days of Riordon
by DaughterofApollo7
Summary: Join me in my mission to write a Christmas Carol parody every day of the season.
1. Winter Wondercamp

Weapons Clang ring, are you listening,

Around camp, snow is glistening

A beautiful sight,

We're happy tonight.

Walking in a winter wonder camp

Gone away is some campers,

Here to stay is Aphrodite

Kids sing a love song,

As they go along,

Walking in a winter wonder camp

In the meadow we can build a snowman,

Then pretend that he is our friends

They'll say: Are you married?

We'll say: No man,

But you can do the job

When you're in town.

Later on, we'll conspire,

As we dream by the bunker

To face unafraid,

The plans that we've made,

Walking in a winter wonder camp

In the meadow we can build a snowman,

And pretend that he's an evil God

We'll love to kill mister snowman,

Until the other kids put him back

When it snows, ain't it thrilling,

Though your nose gets a chilling

We'll frolic and play, the Khione way,

Walking in a winter wonder camp


	2. Deck the Camp Let it Snow

Deck the camp with Romans of weapons

Falalalalalalalalala

Shout Spqr to the preators

Falalalalalalalalala

Don we now our purple t shirts

Falalalalalalalalala

This is our new roman chorus

Falalalalalalalalala

Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the camp is so delightful

And since we've no quest to go

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

It doesn't show signs of stopping

And I've bought blue food for snacking

The camp fire is dying soon

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

When we finally kiss good night

How I'll hate leaving to my cabin

But if you'll really hold me tight

All the way back I'll be warm

The fire is slowly dying

And, wise girl, we're still goodbying

But as long as you love me so

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!


	3. Lucky Battle Good Lifetime

We wish you a Lucky battle  
>We wish you a Lucky battle;<br>We wish you a Lucky battle and a happy new day  
>Good tidings we bring to you and your friends ;<br>Good tidings for Battles and a Happy New Day

I'm dreaming of a good lifetime  
>Just like the ones I never knew<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear music in the all the time  
>I'm dreaming of a good lifetime<br>With every Battle that I fight  
>May your days be happy and great<br>And may all  
>Your Battles be won<br>I'm dreaming of a good lifetime  
>Just like the ones I never knew<br>Where the tree tops glisten  
>And children listen<br>To hear music in the all the time  
>I'm dreaming of a good lifetime<br>With every Battle that I fight  
>May your days be happy and great And may all Your Battles<br>And may all Your Battles  
>And may all Your Battles be won<br>I'm dreaming of a good  
>Lifetime with Frank<p> 


	4. Looks like Wartime

It's beginning to look a lot like War Time  
>Ev'rywhere you go;<br>Take a look in the bunker nine, bustling once again  
>With big forges and golden swords aglow.<p>

It's beginning to look a lot like War Time  
>Knives in ev'ry hand<br>But the prettiest sight to see is the dagger that will be  
>In your own backpack<p>

A a three pound hammer and some arrows to shoot

Is the wish of Leo and Frank;  
>A dagger that kills and will change the war<br>Is the hope of Piper and Gwen  
>And Greece and Rome can hardly wait for the war to end.<p>

It's beginning to look a lot like War Time

Ev'rywhere you go  
>There's a bow in the Big house, one in the cabins as well,<br>The sturdy kind that doesn't mind the blood

It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas;  
>Soon the blood will start,<br>And the thing that will make them come is the war cry that you sing  
>Right within your heart.<p>

Yes I know that I haven't done any A/Ns yet but here is one! I just want to thank the reviewers and say that I hope you like the continuation of the Ares cabin's Caroling.


	5. 12 Days of Half Bloods

On the first day of Christmas  
>Percy gave to me<br>A ton of heavy books

On the second day of Christmas  
>Jason gave to me:<br>Two pairs of swim trunks and  
>A ton of heavy books<p>

On the third day of Christmas  
>Piper gave to me:<br>Three Brand New swords  
>Two pairs of swim trunks and<br>A ton of heavy books

On the forth day of Christmas  
>Leo gave to me:<br>Four gross tubes of Lipstick  
>Three Brand New swords<br>Two pairs of swim trunks and  
>A ton of heavy books<p>

On the fifth day of Christmas  
>Hazel gave to me:<br>Five giant hammers  
>Four gross tubes of Lipstick<br>Three Brand New swords  
>Two pairs of swim trunks and<br>A ton of heavy books

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
>Frank gave to me:<br>Six on brand new sketch pad  
>Five giant hammers<br>Four gross tubes of Lipstick  
>Three Brand New swords<br>Two pairs of swim trunks and  
>A ton of heavy books<p>

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
>Reyna gave to me:<br>Seven Special Arrows  
>Six brand new sketch padS<br>Five giant hammers  
>Four gross tubes of Lipstick<br>Three Brand New swords  
>Two pairs of swim trunks and<br>A ton of heavy books

On the eight day of Christmas,  
>Nico gave to me:<br>Eight Baby Pegasi  
>Seven Special Arrows<br>Six brand new sketch padS  
>Five giant hammers<br>Four gross tubes of Lipstick  
>Three Brand New swords<br>Two pairs of swim trunks and  
>A ton of heavy books<p>

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
>Will gave to me:<br>Nine hellhounds dancing  
>Eight Baby Pegasi<br>Seven Special Arrows  
>Six brand new sketch padS<br>Five giant hammers  
>Four gross tubes of Lipstick<br>Three Brand New swords  
>Two pairs of swim trunks and<br>A ton of heavy books

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
>Apollo gave to me:<br>Ten Bandages for healing  
>Nine hellhounds dancing<br>Eight Baby Pegasi  
>Seven Special Arrows<br>Six brand new sketch padS  
>Five giant hammers<br>Four gross tubes of Lipstick  
>Three Brand New swords<br>Two pairs of swim trunks and  
>A ton of heavy books<p>

On the eleventh day of Christmas,  
>Thalia gave to me:<br>Eleven Bows for shooting  
>Ten Bandages for healing<br>Nine hellhounds dancing  
>Eight Baby Pegasi<br>Seven Special Arrows  
>Six brand new sketch padS<br>Five giant hammers  
>Four gross tubes of Lipstick<br>Three Brand New swords  
>Two pairs of swim trunks and<br>A ton of heavy books

On the Twelfth day of Christmas,  
>Annabeth gave to me:<br>Twelve Shields for defending  
>Eleven Bows for shooting<br>Ten Bandages for healing  
>Nine hellhounds dancing<br>Eight Baby Pegasi  
>Seven Special Arrows<br>Six brand new sketch padS  
>Five giant hammers<br>Four gross tubes of Lipstick  
>Three Brand New swords<br>Two pairs of swim trunks and  
>A ton of heavy books<p> 


End file.
